<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One kiss to make you famous by Stralia_Harker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421412">One kiss to make you famous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stralia_Harker/pseuds/Stralia_Harker'>Stralia_Harker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Giving it Their All [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Out, Modern Era, Pre-Relationship, Soft Billy Hargrove, Soft Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stralia_Harker/pseuds/Stralia_Harker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A look back into Billy and Steve's history, before the fame, before the relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Giving it Their All [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One kiss to make you famous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not beta'd. I apologize for any mistakes. Constructive comments always welcome.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their first kiss was just a quick peck on the cheek. It had been valentine’s day and the school had sent out those silly candy grams. Billy, of course, was drowning in them, as well as a myriad of cards and various other gifts given by the population of the school, male and female. Steve had received a couple of candy grams, from  Robin and Heather, one from Billy, and one from a girl named Sandy that he had bailed out of a bad date. There was a dance after school and people were buzzing and going about excitedly. Everyone hoping their crush would dance with them, couples being lovey-dovey and deciding they were going to request “their” song. He knew Robin and Heather were going, Heather having been on the planning committee. Steve had no plans to go, he wasn’t in a couple and there really was no one he was interested in, so his big plan was to get a pizza and play video games. </p><p>Billy, on the other hand, had his own plans, he dragged Steve to the locker room and tossed him a change of clothes. He told him to freshen up so they could hit up the dance. Steve was just grateful the dance was early so he could still have his pizza and video games when he got home. Billy was immaculately dressed in a dark blue button-down, dark jeans which were artfully ripped and he pulled his hair up in a bun, his undercut having been freshly cleaned up.  He’d grabbed a pair of blue jeans for Steve and one of his softest sweaters. He was even nice enough to bring Steve all his hair products. </p><p>They made it to the dance, Billy finding the table with Robin and Heather. Steve had to admit he was having fun, Heather had pulled him to the dance floor a few times. Billy had been dragged out a few times as well. Steve was amused by the attempts by some of the girls to kiss him, they didn’t realize if Billy wanted to kiss someone he would have already been doing it. Sandy asked Steve for a dance and he realized she might have a small crush on him. He was going to have to keep an eye out, hopefully, it would fizzle out, she was sweet but he just wasn’t into her. At some point in the night, a “kiss cam” was brought out and that had all the girls clamoring for Billy. Wanting their picture to be posted on the cam’s social media. The operator got to their table, Heather and Robin giving a sweet kiss to the camera, finally, the camera panned over to Billy, almost daring him to pick one of the three girls who had made their way over. Sensing his discomfort Steve leaned over and kissed him sweetly on the cheek. Billy let out a laugh and threw his arm around Steve’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>The second time they kissed, Steve had been in the midst of his sexuality crisis. He’d withdrawn a bit, not sure what the hell to think. He found himself checking out guys, and not just in a “hey, he’s good looking way,” It was when he’d woken up from a rather erotic dream involving Billy that he’d panicked. He tried to rationalize it at first, thinking it was simply because they were best friends and spent a lot of time together. And Steve was affectionate, Billy let him lie across him and hug and cuddle him. Then Steve thought that maybe it was because Billy had recently confided in him about his own sexuality and Steve still had that on his mind. It wasn’t until Robin mentioned that Billy had raised concerns about Steve pulling away that he knew he had to get a handle on it. </p><p>He talked to him at lunch one day, told Billy that he had some stuff going on in his head. He was trying to work it out and wasn’t ready to talk about it yet. He apologized for getting weird on him so soon after he’d come out to Steve but was able to convince Billy that it wasn’t about him because really it wasn’t.  Steve told him as soon as he was ready to talk, Billy would be the first person he’d go to. </p><p>So Steve went online, he asked question after question and read articles and essays, listened to other people’s stories. And he reconciled his feelings for Billy, realized that he found him attractive, he didn’t want to date him, but he wouldn’t be opposed to making out. And maybe because he knew Billy was safe, he also didn’t want to be the kind of person who was using his best friend as an experiment. But everyone online had the same advice, talk to him. </p><p>So he did. He told him how confused he was, that he didn’t even know when he started looking at guys the same way he looked at girls. He told Billy he’d had dreams but didn’t tell him they were about him. He was afraid to make it all weird between them because above all else, he valued Billy’s friendship. Billy had sort of teasingly made a comment about Steve looking at him. Steve told him,</p><p>“Well I mean you are hot, but you know that 90 percent of the school knows that. I mean people’s moms check you out. So me thinking you’re hot just means I have eyes.” Billy laughed</p><p>“Can’t argue with that logic.” He was quiet for a minute. “I don’t like you like that Stevie, I mean you’re really pretty and all but, you don’t um…”</p><p>“Give you butterflies? It’s ok, you don’t give them to me either, but I’d also totally make out with you.” Steve gave Billy a bright smile and Billy leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. </p><p> </p><p>The first real kiss came in the summer before Billy’s senior year. Steve’s parents were dragging him out to Cape Cod for a couple of weeks at the end of summer. Someone his dad was trying to impress, had extended an invite, and told him to bring his family. Steve managed to get Billy invited, told his dad it would keep him out of their hair unless they needed him to be at a function with them. His mom was all for it, meant she wouldn’t have to keep Steve occupied. The reality was they only needed Steve there so they could parade him at formal functions so they were happy to let him have a friend along. </p><p>Steve had his dad talk to Billy’s and Neil was assured that all of Billy’s accommodations would be taken care of, stating they were the ones to extend the invitation and that Billy was their guest and as such would be provided for. He was also assured the boys would have separate rooms and would have adequate supervision, noting that there would be several of his colleagues in attendance and Steve was well aware of the consequences of any bad behavior. Neil was further sold by the prospect of Billy making contacts that could benefit his college career. Billy could tell Neil had been impressed by the no-nonsense tone Mr. Harrington took. Two days after that meeting Steve and his mother came to take Billy shopping for appropriate clothing. Neil almost took exception until Mrs. Harrington tossed out a comment about Steve being a slob. </p><p>Finally, the vacation came, Billy was in awe of the hotel. He knew the Harringtons had money but this was ridiculous. He and Steve each hat their own suites, Billy’s had two bedrooms, a living room, a walk-in closet, and a jacuzzi tub. Steve’s as much the same, they were the only two rooms on the floor, Steve’s parents being two floors up. Steve came over to let Billy know they were on their own that night. They didn’t have to join his parents til brunch the next day. Billy’s jaw dropped when Steve ordered them dinner, the prices were unreal, almost 20 bucks for a burger and fries. Steve shrugged and said it was on his parents. </p><p>By the end of the two weeks, Billy’s head was spinning. He was slightly disgusted by the way Steve’s parents paraded him around. Everyone had been so stuffy and uptight, there had only been a few people their age and they were the entitled type. Steve would have been so bored. Mercifully Steve’s parents left a few days early, which was good because that final night had sent Steve into a spiral. His dad had spent the night dodging questions about Steve’s college plans and the evening culminated in him catching Steve being propositioned by a colleague's wife. He’d told Steve that he should’ve taken her up on the offer because his inevitable future was as some rich woman’s boy toy.</p><p>Steve had felt like shit, crying next to Billy who told him he was worth more than that. Billy told him his father’s expectations were unrealistic and if he had really cared about it he should have hired tutors and coaches for Steve. He pulled Steve close and told him his father was just trying to mold him into what he wanted him to be. They laid like that for a while, Steve sniffling every so often. Billy tilted Steve’s head up and kissed him so sweetly, his tongue gently nudging Steve’s mouth open. It was soft and comforting, and it didn’t go any farther, Steve finally falling asleep, tears having stopped. </p><p> </p><p>The next time was after a party, Billy’s 18th celebration. He’d sweet-talked Jenny Clayton into hosting the party and it had been a blast. Billy was elated that he didn't’ have to make curfew. He worked part-time and gave Neil some from each check, and in return, Neil didn’t get to punish Billy for not coming home on Friday or Saturday nights. The rest of the week Billy obeyed curfew, mainly so he didn’t disrupt Max. But it was Friday, and he could stay out all night, so he and Steve were stumbling back to his house singing loudly to whatever song popped into Billy’s head. </p><p>Steve got them settled out on the loungers and went to grab some beers from the house. He came out carrying a cake, 18 candles burning. Billy made his wish and blew them out. Steve smiled so brightly it rivaled the candles. Things were going well til Steve smashed some cake in Billy’s face, then it was an all-out war. Billy had managed to pin Steve to the ground and licked the frosting off his cheek, Steve cracking up the whole time. They stood up briefly til Billy launched them into the pool to clean up. Billy cracking up at Steve’s face and the squawk he let out before sputtering up water. </p><p>As they sat side by side, Billy wondered how he’d ended up with Steve as his best friend. After all the bullshit that happened he had someone who had his back and accepted him, no questions asked. He really couldn’t believe his luck, and on some level, he knew his feelings for Steve went deeper than friendship, and he had a suspicion that it was the same for Steve, he also knew this wasn’t the time.  He was leaving for school in a little over four months, he didn’t want Steve to follow him, simply to be with him. He wanted Steve to decide what was best for him and go do that. He also knew once he got to school he’d really have a chance to explore his sexuality, he wanted to do that. He also didn’t want to leave Steve in the lurch, too many people had done that. </p><p>He did know Steve was a good kisser, and it was his birthday, and he wanted to make out. So he did, with Steve.  And it was great, til it started to get a little hot and heavy, then they both backed off.  They had the conversation, they were on the same page, neither wanted to have sex, neither wanted to start anything, not with things being so close to changing again.  But they were both ok with an occasional make-out session should the mood strike. Once it was settled, they resumed the birthday makeout session, falling asleep cuddled into each other. </p><p> </p><p>Steve was vibrating, Billy was convinced if he sat close enough he’d be able to feel it. He was all lit up and sparkling. He’d called Billy and told him to meet him for dinner when Billy was off work. He’d said he had some big news and was clearly bursting at the seams to get it out. As Billy got closer he could see that Steve was literally bouncing in the chair. This must be some big news, at least from the looks of it it was good news. </p><p>“Ok, out with it pretty boy.” </p><p>“So you know how Jonathan did all those pictures for his art school portfolio?”</p><p>“Yes, I recall.” </p><p>“Well the school had a really well-known photographer as a guest instructor and he saw Jonathan’s pictures of me, anyway he passed them onto someone who gave them to someone else and well now they’re gonna fly me to New York and the photographer is going to help me set up a modeling portfolio. Jonathan says he’s really good and he’s a pretty big deal in the fashion world.” </p><p>“You really sure you want to do this. </p><p>“Billy, it’s my chance to do something.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just don’t want you to get your hopes up. It’s a fickle world, the model industry.  There’s no guarantee. I don’t want you to be disappointed.”</p><p>“I know, but even if it doesn’t work out, I can say I tried. Everyone else has plans, you’re all going off to school and going to make something of yourselves. I just want a chance and we both know I’m not going to school. That’s not my out. Maybe this is. The worst that can happen is I get told no, then I come back here, which is where I’d be anyway. Besides, they’re just gonna do some photoshoots, I’ll be here while I wait to see if there’s interest.”</p><p>“So what’s this fancy photographer’s name?”</p><p>“Sean, something, Stafford I think.”  </p><p>“Ok well, I’m excited for you then. I think it’ll go well.”</p><p>“Thank you, Billy.” Steve beamed as he laid a kiss on Billy’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Billy was leaving for school, Steve was heading to New York the next week. They had one last night together. One last night where everything was all the same. They went out to the quarry, wanted to sit and talk. Billy laid out all his plans, excited to get back to California. He was ready to see all the people he had to leave behind, ready to start his life without Neil. Steve was bouncing, a ball of excitement for the potential of a career. He told Billy he didn’t care if he was just a catalog model, at least it would be steady work. Billy told him not to sell himself short. </p><p>They made it to Steve’s house around midnight, they sat by the pool and shared a six-pack. Billy not wanting to go crazy, he had a long drive the next day. It was 2 am when they tucked themselves into Steve’s bed. Billy curled around him, it was bittersweet, not knowing when or if they would ever do this again. Billy kissed him, slowly, softly, savoring each moment. Steve made soft little noises, Billy loved those noises. He knew he loved Steve. Had loved him for a long time. He understood now what people said about timing, it really was a bitch. They fell asleep entwined in each other.</p><p>Steve smiled sweetly at him, he had the car all packed up. Max had stopped by, they got their goodbye’s in. Billy was going to miss that smile, he was going to miss all these moments with Steve. He knew it wasn’t really goodbye, but the change was a lot. It was the end of a lot of things. Good things were coming, he knew that too. As much as he wished he’d have Steve by his side, he thought maybe he did need to do this on his own, just so he knew he could.</p><p>“Call me to check-in, I wanna know you didn’t fall asleep on the side of the road.”</p><p>“Alright, but if I pick up some hot piece of ass your call is gonna have to wait.”</p><p>“Don’t be banging randoms you meet at rest stops, it’s tacky, you’re better than that. And your dick might fall off.” Billy laughed. </p><p>“Good advice. I’ll call. I promise. The same goes for you. If I don’t get at least two updates a day while you’re there I’m gonna assume you’re dead in a dumpster.” </p><p>“I promise. I don’t want you to go. Really wish things didn’t have to change for them to get better. I’m gonna miss you, even your rancid morning breath.” </p><p>Billy had his arms resting on Steve’s hips, he pulled him closer. Steve brought his arms up and had them looped loosely around Billy’s neck. Their foreheads were resting against each other. Billy leaned up and kissed Steve, somewhere in his mind he knew this was the last kiss. He hoped someday there would be more, but for now, this was it. He closed his eyes and memorized everything about it, the softness of Steve’s hair, the way he smelled, the way he tasted, and the way his lips moved against his. This here, this was the kiss every other kiss would be measured against, the kiss that no other would ever live up to. And it was this kiss that the first song he ever wrote was about. This was the kiss that made him famous.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>